


Happier

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Orc x readerRequest: an orc x reader (cause I love your orc stuff). I don’t know what tho, but a nice orc who just wants the reader to be happy but shes a messenger or something so only comes to see him now and again. Maybe the readers attacked by another orc and hes scared it might make her never want to see him again.





	Happier

Orc x reader   
Request: an orc x reader (cause I love your orc stuff). I don’t know what tho, but a nice orc who just wants the reader to be happy but shes a messenger or something so only comes to see him now and again. Maybe the readers attacked by another orc and hes scared it might make her never want to see him again.   
You sat in the small carriage, watching the area around you, your documents on your lap.   
You were traveling from the council set up in the mainly human dominated city of Revelanty to the orc dominated town of Arganintia. It was about a days travel by horse drawn carriages so in comparison to the rest of the councils connections, it was relatively close.   
You worked for the council, whos main aim was to keep peace between towns and races. This extended past just Orcs and Humans. There was Dwarfs, Goblins, Elves, Terants and more. For the most part, most species kept to themselves, often having colonies, towns or tribes that they would stay in, excluding Goblins who liked to rotate their ground and moved to different parts with each season depending on their needs.   
Humans and Orcs had a slightly different relationship. For the most part, there was peace however, both sides had groups that still harboured resentment over a war that finished just over 200 years ago.   
For this reason, it was very important to the council to maintain a healthy relationship with the leader of Arganintia. Their leader was a fair and wise one whos name was Arigni. You knew they referred to him as a king and you understood why. You met with him and his own council at least twice a week, discussing many things such as trade deals, land, any issues with residents in either town, it just depends on what the needs are.   
Arigni had a small council of 4 other Orcs (known as the Kings Trust), who you were proud to say you shared a friendship with.   
Elekin was an older Orc, with the darkest green skin you had ever seen on a Orc. It was so dark, he could easily be lost in the dark. But he was a nice enough Orc, who had seen one to many battles in his life and had the scars to show it. This didn’t stop him from telling you of his adventures, something you found interesting.   
Azekin took the longest to warm up to you at first. He was a warrior in every sense of the word and wasted no time in showing someone this. Originally, he had been on the kings guard and raised through the ranks to the kings personal guard as well as a Kings trust. He was the tallest in the Trust by a good foot. All Orcs towered over you, with most standing at 9 foot tall. But combining that with his large, muscly body made him very intimidating. One of his tusks was chipped off the top and he had a number of facial piercings as well as s large, dark beard. You had been fearful of him for the longest time, until one time, he protected you from a angry and rather drunk Orc who resented humans. From then on, he was as much your protector as he was the kings.   
Gaakt was a close friend of the king, and had earned his way onto the Trust through dedication to the king. He was known for having a silver tongue, something you and him shared. He also seemed to be the one who found out things. If there was so much as a small fight, he knew. He had close connections in the town which meant 9 out of 10 times, it was easy to stop something.  
Krothu was the brains of the Trust. He was by far the most intelligent Orc you had ever met. He had a deep love for the history of most Humans and Orcs as well as for books. Of everyone, you got on with him the best and most. He was very different to most Orcs you knew, more a gentle giant. Other Orcs showed a lot of aggression and anger. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was just the culture. They would resolve things with fists while Krothu used words. He was big, not as tall as Azekin, but just as muscular. Like most Orcs, he had tattoos, the majority of which was up his right arm and were marking you knew were important to the culture. He had a number of piercings in his ear like many but he kept his facial hair to a minimum. The hair on his head was long, falling in dreadlocks to his shoulders, unlike both Gaakt and Azekin who had rather short but spiked hair. He wore a neckless that was a symbol of the Trust, made up of bones and normally wore shirts unlike the working male orcs in the town who would go topless, much to the pleasure of the Orcess’s.   
The two of you got along so well, you would now stay with him when you visited, rather than in the kings guest rooms.   
You were their connection to the main Council and they had a lot of trust in you as you had shown them that you work to help them and make sure they are happy just as much as you did the council. Once, there had been a dispute of an Orc living in Revelanty who had been ambushed by a group of men. For obvious reason, the Orc community had been in uproar about one of their own being injured and demanded blood. The Council had refused to hand the men over to the Orcs which had nearly caused another war, one which was only stopped when you stepped in. You addressed the council while Arigini and the Trust were there. You asked the council what they would expect as a reasonable punishment if you had been attacked while on duty in Arganintia. Of course, the council would have wanted a harsher punishment because you worked for them, but it was through your negotiations (mainly on Arignis side) that the men would serve a life sentence held within the prisons of Verni, known for its strict prisoner ways. From that moment on, you were the Orc Kings courtier in all aspects of relations between the two city’s.   
Today, you were delivering contracts for the trade of animal stock and the King had asked to speak to you about possible issues regarding a Goblin camp near by.   
however, it was late and it had been a horrible day. The rain had not stopped since the morning and had added 4 to 5 hours to the journey. It was always agreed that if you arrived after sunset, you could go straight to Krothu’s and rest, the business can always wait till morning.   
you felt the carriage pull to a steady halt and looked out the window, seeing you were now at his home.   
He lived a little outside the town, preferring the country to the constant noise of the town. His home was similar to a small cottage and was just a lovely.   
Grabbing your bags you hopped out the door, seeing the two Orcs, Renti and Krih (brothers) who had driven the carriage about to climb out from their small compartment that covered them from rain. They were always the ones to come and escort you to and from the town, so you knew them well. In fact, you often met with their wife’s for lunch on your free days and enjoyed the company of their family’s.   
“Do not worry. Go home and dry off. I apologies for the dreadful weather you had to endure for me.” You smiled, reaching into your pocket and pulling out 3 coins each to give to them. They were already paid by the king but you wanted to compensate. Both smile at the gift.   
“Thanks, always ah pleasure.” Krih smiled, nodding his head before setting off in the carriage.   
you darted to the door, the documents held close to your chest in one hand and your bag hooked on your elbow. Knocking on the door, you didn’t have to wait long before it was flung open.   
“[y/n], I feared the storm might have taken you.” A deep but comforting voice spoke, filled with fear as you were pulled inside.   
“Im sorry. The horses got a fright from the lightening earlier, so we had to stop.” You told him, smiling at how much he worried for you.   
He returned your smile and you reached up, wrapping your arms around him to greet him with a hug. He was the only Orc you knew who you would hug straight away. With the Trust and king, you would always wait to see if they initiated it first.   
His tusks rubbed against your shoulder as he returned the greeting, making you smile. At first, you found the tusks very intimidating and rather frightening, but as you got used to the orcs and became friends with many, you found they were a massive part of the culture. Some of the younger Orcs pierced their tusks, but you didn’t really like the idea. As far as you’re understand was of the tusks, they were similar to teeth but didn’t have the same sort of sensitivity, more a mixture of bone and tooth. But you could never have a tooth pierced.   
pulling back, your bag was taken from your arm and Krathu walked through his home, pacing it in the spare bedroom. His door opened straight into his living area, which was filled with books, maps, documents, etc. He had a bookcase on every wall and in the centre of the room was a couple of comfy chairs, a large sofa and a table. In the fireplace was a fire while was very inviting so you walked over to him, kneeling down in front of the flame to warm up. Your long dress was damp, but not fully wet.  
“Do you have anywhere I can put these documents?” You asked as he came back.   
He nodded and was quick to take them and took them through to a room you know to be his study.   
You watched him leave, biting down on your lower lip. Over the years, you had grown extremely fond of him, more than you cared to tell anyone.   
It wasn’t unheard-of for humans and orcs to be together in a romantic fashion, but not two so high in the ranks as yourself.   
Signing to yourself, you started to take off your coat.   
“Is everything okay?” Krathu asked, his voice making you jump since you didn’t realise he had came back. You pulled your coat back on, but you didn’t know why. You were staying the night.   
“Of course.” You smiled, getting to your feet as he approached you.   
He walked around you, his large fingers reaching up and hooking under the collar of your coat, pulling it up and off your shoulder.   
You allowed the clothing to fall, smiling at his gentle nature as he took the coat and hung it up to dry.   
For the next hour, you settled in. You went and changed your dress and when you returned, there was a lovely smelling coming from the kitchen. Curiously, you followed your nose to see a hot bowl of stew on the kitchen table, a spoon at the side and Krath setting a glass of water down on the table. He looked up at you and you jumped.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your dinner. I shall be in my room.” You nodded and started to back to your room when a loud laugh filled your ears and an arm was wrapped around your waist, lifting you up and carrying you back through to the kitchen.   
“Its your dinner, not mine.” Kruth laughed as he sat you down in the chair. You couldn’t help but smile as you ate the stew, savouring every mouthful.   
He was good to you, very good in fact. Better than any man had ever been.   
And as you ate, you couldn’t help but glance over to him, wondering if his kindness towards you was purly political. Or if he cared for you as deeply as you did for him.   
\------------------time skip --------------------  
It had been another long day. You and Krath had left just after sunrise and been in meeting after meeting. The rest of the council had been happy you had made it safely and securely to the kingdom but also feared for your return to your home. The storm had only gotten worse, so you decided to go and see Krih and his wife, Freha, to see if he’d be okay in delaying your return. Krath had had to finish some work up with the king so stayed and agreed to meet you at his house again later for supper.   
it was just after dark when you turned the corner, seeing Krih and Frehas home at the end of the street.   
But before you could smile and head there, large hands grabbed your arms and you were pulled into a back alley.   
“Disgusting human.” A voice snarled in your ear as you struggled against the darkess holding you.   
“Freha!” You cried out just as a large hand clamped over your mouth. He manged to hold both your hands behind your back as the free one covered your mouth.   
“Shut up!” It snarled and you managed to turn your head to a large orc towering over you, his eyes bringing with a fresh hatred for you.   
You struggled against him as you tried to scream out into the night, hoping that someone might hear you.   
“Filthy human. In my town.” He grunted, his voice low and rough as he pulled you further into the alley way. His hand let go of your arms just as the hand which covered your mouth darted to your neck and wrapped around it easily, squeezing hard. Your air was cut off and you used your hands to try and pry at his hand. Trying to get him to release you. but as he did this, he lifted you off the ground easily. Your legs were kicking helplessly below you.   
You saw something come around the side of your head and it glinted in the moon light.   
A knife.   
You screamed into his hand, panic finally setting in as you started to move as far away from the knife as possible. You shook your head, your eyes welling with tears as you gasped and gagged for air but nothing came. The knife moved closer to your chest, closer to where your heart was. He moved the knife so the point was pointing at you, then he raised it to the skin of your cheek and started to dig it in. Not by much. Not enough to pierce right through your cheek but enough to draw blood.   
“Human skins so easy to pierce.” He chuckled evilly in your ear. As you tried to pull the knife away, you slashed the palm of your right hand open but he merely cackled. He moved the knife down about 2 inches before pulling it away, the fresh cut on your cheek pulsing with pain as your tears hit it. He then moved the blade over the skin over your collar bone, which was only just visible from your dress. To left another wound, this time 4 or 5 inches. You closed your eyes for a moment until you felt the knife slash at your left side just below your ribs, cutting your dress and the skin underneath. Once again, not enough to kill or even be a threat, but enough to hurt and make you want to cry out in more pain. Then he brought the knife back to your heart.   
this was it. He was going to kill you. you scrambled even harder but your movements were becoming limp. The blood from your palm now covered your jaw and his hand as you tried to pry it away and failed.   
“[y/n]!” A voice from the end of the alley way and you looked up to see Freha standing with her hands covering her mouth.   
Then there was a loud “Thwack” from behind you and you were dropped to the ground. You gasped for air, rolling onto your back as sobs left your throat from the pain you were in. Your whole body felt like it was numb and you couldn’t do anything but scream as you tried to process what was happeniend. Your side and hand were on fire and you thought you might pass out from everything.  
“Shhh honey, its okay. You’re safe now.” You heard Freha hush as she appeared above you, falling to her knees and pulling your head onto her lap. Her eyes were filled with tears.   
You looked to where your attacker had been to see him now lying on the ground, unconscious, Krih behind him with a large club.   
You managed to sit yourself up a little, scrambling closer to Freha who wrapped her arms around you.   
“Hey! You okay down there?”  
“Whats all this noise?”  
“Whats going on?” A new voice called from the end of the alley at both sides.  
“Go get Kruth and the rest of the council. [y/n]’s been attacked!” Krih called out, his voice shaking as he dropped the bat to run over to you.   
“We gotta get her to a medic.” He mumbled, his eyes falling on your cuts and your throat which must have had bruising on it.   
“No, not yet. The council will need to see her first. And shes been through enough right now. She needs orcs she can trust right now. I’ll take her back to ours. Help me?” Freha knew exactly what you needed and knew you were too weak to stand by yourself. Krih nodded and moved to pick you up like a bride. You managed to catch a look at your body as he did so. You had blood splattered across your light blue dress. A number looked like hand prints from your slashed hand and there was a substantial pool of blood around the cut at the bottom of your ribs.   
You were starting to feel tiered and were extremely weak so your head just lolled back as you were lifted bridal style. You were carried out the alley and you saw there was a number of orcs had come out their houses and now were watching you, their eyes wide and some even covering their mouth.   
“Who could have done this to her?” Some male orc mumbled.   
“Poor wee thing.” A older female orc shook her head and you saw her walk to Freha who followed her husband. The old orc asked if she needed any help and this prompted a lot of the orcs to ask the same thing, but Freha shook her head, explaining what she had said to Krih a second ago.   
You looked behind you and Krih and saw two orcs hauling your unconscious attacker from the alley way and throwing him ungracefully into the road.   
“Tie his hands behind his back. Make sure he doesn’t get away!” Krih called over his shoulder as he came to his house.   
Freha darted in front of you both to open the door to their house.   
Once inside, he lay you on the table. You tried to sit up but Freha put her hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you back down.   
“You gotta rest, sweetie. We’ll take care of you. I promise.” She took your hand and squeezed it.   
“Thank you.” You said in a weak voice as Krih walked back out the house, most likely to deal with your attacker.   
You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to try and calm down while Freha ran up stairs and grabbed a pillow and cover.   
You were covered with the thin blanket and she lifted your hair to slip the pillow under your neck. Then she got to work with warm water and cleaned your cuts which stung but you managed to supress your cries.   
“Im only gonna clean you up just now. Im sorry, honey. But the councils coming. And they’ll have to see how bad it was.” She spoke with an air of guilt but you just shook your head a little and smiled despite the pain.   
“Thank you. you saved me.” You opened your eyes to look at her.   
“Of course! You’re like my family.” She sat down at a chair and took your good hand in both of hers, leaning her head against your hand.   
“You’re my sister.” You mumbled, smiling and squeezing her hand. She really was. You and her had grown very very close over the last few years.   
“And you are mine.” She smiled softly.   
For a while, the two of you spoke, mainly so she could make sure you were still awake.   
There was a crowd gathered outside the house and it sounded like it was getting aggressive. For a while, you thought (dreaded) it was anger at you. but then Krih came in and said the street was angry they weren’t allowed to attack your attacker.   
it must have only been 10 minutes later when you heard the crowd become quiet and the kings voice sounded frantic.   
“Where is she?”   
Someone must have told him where you were because just as Freha stood up the door was swung open.  
Arigni, Elekin, Azekin, Gaakt and Krath stormed in but once inside, they froze. Their eyes fell on your body, which was still weak and you knew you wouldn’t be able to sit up properly.   
If you weren’t feeling as weak, you might have felt embarrassed. You had always tried your best to be strong in front of them, show them you were a force to be reckoned with and that you could be relied on.   
but now, all you could do was close your eyes and turn your head from then, tears starting to burn again.   
“I’ll kill that orc!” Azekin growled, his voice at a level of anger and rage you had never heard before.   
“No! He will face justice, that much is certain. But right now, we have to tend to her.” Arigni voice was strong and held the weight to stop one of his greatest warriors from running out the door with an axe. “How bad is it?”   
“Pretty bad, your highness. We heard her shout and ran out. He’d pulled her down an alley way and was holding her up by her neck like a doll. He’d cut her several times at her side, hand face and he had the knife ready to pierce her heart when I saw them. God, he was strangling her! He knew either way she’d be dead. Didn’t think I’ll ever forget how her body dropped to the floor. Lifeless. Thought she were dead!” Freha breaks down and starts to sob. Your eyes open wide. You had never seen her cry. Like many Orcess, she was strong and tough, but now she was weeping by your side.   
you reached out and took her hand again which she must have dropped when they came in. squeezing her hand, you smiled at her.  
“Im not.” You managed to say, your voice horse from being strangled.   
“Can you sit up, little one?” Elekin appeared beside you, making you jump a little.   
You didn’t answer but made the effort to try. Letting go of Freha hand, you tried to push yourself up, but there was a sharp pain from the gasp on your stomach, which made you cry out in pain and squeeze your eyes shut. Two set of hands support your back, Freha and Elekin. Slowly, they lowered you back down.   
“I’ll take her back to mine. She needs to rest.” Kruthus voice was shaking and sounded extremely strained, making you look over at him.   
“allow me a few minutes to dress the wounds first.” Freha didn’t ask, she told them.   
During this time, she showed the full extent of your injuries to the king and his council.   
You moved between having your eyes open and closing them over when pain or embarrassment was too much.   
But you noticed one thing.   
Kruthus eyes kept trailing back to your neck. You knew there would be bruising there, and in the shape of a hand.   
Once you were wrapped up, you started to sit up but were then scooped into large, muscular arms.   
“Im sure I can walk.” You tried to protest, but you were tiered and weak, so it came out as more of a whimper.   
“Im sure you can. But I can not allow it.” Kruthu spoke with a gentle kindness in his voice that made you smile and lay you head on his shoulder. He had always smelled to you like home. You could never quite put you finger on what it was, but you didn’t mind.   
He carried you outside and into a carriage that was directly outside the door. You were too weak to say goodbye but felt Freha quickly take your hand and squeeze it reassuringly.   
It seemed the council were going to stay and interrogate the orc who had attacked you, so it was only you and Kruthu in the carriage. He never put you down, instead having you on his lap.   
“Are we going home?” you asked, your eyes falling shut as you tried to fight the sleepy feeling, but you could tell it was winning.   
“No, I can arrange for you to travel home tomorrow but-“ He started but you let out a small giggle.   
“No, no, no. I mean your home.” You chuckled to yourself, shaking your head slightly as you looked up at him. A soft smile dawned his handsome features.   
“Yes, we’re going home.” He smiles down at you. For the brief moment before you nodded off, you weren’t in pain anymore. You couldn’t be, not when he smiled at you like that.   
\---------------------time skip------------------------  
You woke and it was still dark. The door to your bedroom was open and the only light was from the soft fire in the living room.   
Sitting up, you noticed your side didn’t hurt nearly as much as you had remembered it. You were also in a nightgown and with a new quilt over your bed. It was one you recognised as Frehas one she used. It was a tradition in their house that when one of the children were ill or sick, they go this blanket and it helped them get better.   
But something drew you out of the bed and towards the door.   
In the living room was Kruthu. He stood over his dining table which was covered in books. All lying open and overlapping each other. A disgruntled sign left his lips as he leaned over them, searching multiple books for an answered he seemed not to be able to find.   
“Kruthu?” You called out his name softly, not wanting to startle him but you didn’t have the desired effect. Instead he jumped, a book he had been holding seeming to jump from his grip and land on the floor with a bang.   
“You’re awake.” He looked at you like you were a ghost before moving quickly across the room to you. “You shouldn’t be up. You need to rest.”   
but as he drew closer, he stopped himself before he was within a metres distance from you.   
You repeated his name, stepping closer to him, unsure why he had stopped. When you had fallen ill a few years ago, he had ushered you back to bed with a hand gently on your back. Even when he brought you here, in was in the embrace of his arms. Something you sorely needed right now but couldn’t ask for.  
Your cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire and you were unable to hold his gaze. But your reaction seemed to be one he fear.   
Kruthu backed away from you.   
“I am deeply sorry.” He said, his voice deep and sounding pained. But your gaze snapped up to him.   
Looking up, you saw he hung his head, his shoulders hunching over themselves.   
“Why?” you asked, completely confused by his actions.   
“I could never hurt you. I just want you to know that.” He speaks to the floor before retreating to his room quickly and closing the door over.   
“I know.” You said to the empty room, your brows knitted together with confusion.   
Deciding to investigate, you cross over to the table. All the books that were overflowing the table were books of law. Both human and Orc law. Btu they were all opened ot assault, battery and grievous body harm and the minimum sentencing for these. The worse sentence seemed to be 5 years within a prison. You cheeks flared up with rage. Surly the orc who had attacked you would get longer than that?!   
Looking at the floor, you picked up the book. Kruthu had marked the page he had been on by folding the corner of it down, so you found it quite quickly. The page read that if a member of the royal council or a significant other was assaulted or feared for their life, then the sentencing could be increased to whatever the party deemed necessary.   
Technically, you weren’t part of the council so you were confused when you re read the page. Until your eyes fell on one part in particular. Significant other.   
A partner, wife, husband, lover or engaged to. It didn’t matter. It would give the king the fullest power to punish your attacker and get you justice. But there was a flaw in that idea. Looking down, you noticed a letter under a book.   
The letter was from Freha. You skimmed over the letter before a passage caught your eye. 

“she adores you. It could not be a lie if you speak to her and tell her the truth. Shes stronger than you think. You could simply say it was kept a secret because of the positions you both hold in the court. I would testify as a witness and say she had told me in confidence.   
I can assure you that her feeling towards our race and towards you will not change. Her confidence might be knocked, but she is far too kind for her own good sometimes. Your worries are misplaced. You have said yourself that your love for her has grown. The council can see that, as can the people. No one would think twice if it came out that you and she were courting.”

You blinked quickly. There was more to the letter but you could barely read it.   
You needed to speak to Kruthu. Placing the letter down, you walked over to his bedroom and knocked on the door before walking in. It was more of a warning than a request. This took him by surprise because he had been sitting on his bed, with his head in his hands but once you entered, he sprung up.   
“I know you would never hurt me.” You smiled, standing directly in front of him as you reach out to cup his cheek. You ran your thumb under his eye which showed he was very tired.   
his eyes fluttered close at your touch, seemingly reviling in the soft moment.   
he rose his own hand to cover your hand before moving it to kiss your palm and then back to his cheek.   
“would you have thought of marrying me? Before all this?” You ask, drawing his eyes open to look up at you.   
“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t.” He breathed, as if scared of how you might respond.   
“And you’d never lie to me.” You smiled, saying it more as a statement than a question.   
“Never.” Kruthu shook his head a single time, looking up at you.   
“Good.” You smile, as you slide down so you were perched on his right knee. He instantly wrapped his free arm around your waist to keep your steady. “I’d never lie to you.”  
“I know.” Kruthu smiled with a sense of pride as he looked at you.   
“So, the letter? Will you explain it?” you ask, cocking your head to the side as you pull your hand away for his cheek but quickly take his hand that had been covering your and holding it on your lap.   
“I don’t think an orc as been so hated by its own kind in a while. But theres only so much we can do legally. Since you’re human.” He looks away, seeming embarrassed to have to point this out.   
“And if I were courting you?” You ask, ducking your head to guide his eyes back to your own.   
“The full powers of the sentencing could be enforced.” He tells you.   
“And it would certainly improve relations between orcs and humans. Since word of what happened to me and what the council did would earn great respect from them.” You nod a little.   
“Theres only one problem.” Kruthu says, making you frown a little.   
“What?” you ask.   
“I need to know you would want this, regardless of whats happened. I cannot bare to force you to stay with me. I adore you, [y/n], and I would certainly do everything in my power to be a good husband for you. but I need to know you would want this.” He spoke with a sort of desperate desire as he held you a little tighter than he had before. his eyes begged you for an answer.   
“I’ll always want you.” You whisper to him, finally voicing a secret you had kept to yourself for a long time.   
Kruthus breath hitched as he stared at you in awe before leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours in a desperate kiss. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, holding him close and you kissed him back with equal passion and desire.   
After that day, it was told that Kruthu had been courting you for a while. May vouched for your closeness and how they believed you.   
You moved to be with Kruthu, as a permanent member of the kings council, in charge of human relations and business deals.   
And you found a loving and doting husband, who adored you to the moon and back.   
That orc had tried to take your life, but he had actually given you everything you ever wanted. And you had never been happier.


End file.
